The histological study of the human temporal bone, normal and abnormal, with special reference to specific disorders of deafness and equilibrium, correlating pathological findings with clinical and audiological data. The principal investigator is especially currently interested in the melanocyte system of the inner ear, and involvement of the middle and inner ear in the auto-immune connective tissue disorders. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Labyrinthine Otosclerosis and Sensorineural Deafness. Pathology of the Spinal Ligament. Gussen, R. Arch. Otolaryng. 101:438-440, 1975. Pathology of Eighth Nerve Tumors and Petrosal Meningiomas. Gussen, R. In the Nervous System, Vol. 3: Human Communication and Its Disorders - Chapter 22, pp 245-252, Editor-in-Chief: Towers, D.B. Raven Press, New York, N.Y., 1975.